Hayate
Hayate — ogier, pegaz, Mistrz Shinobi Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clanu. Ponyfikacja Hayate jednego z bohaterów gry video o nazwie Dead or Alive. Hayate jest starszym bratem Kasumi i Ayane, zaś jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Ryu Hayabusa. Wszyscy czworo są mistrzami ninjitsu. 'Imię' Imię HayateImię to wywodzi się z języka japońskiego. może mieć dwa odmienne znaczenia w zależności od znaków kanji jakich użyto do jego zapisu. Jeden z możliwych zapisów oznacza "Huragan", drugi zaś "Szybki jak wiatr". 'Znaczek' (Musze go wymyślić :D) 'Życiorys'Życiorys został zaczerpnięty z tej strony http://deadoralive.wikia.com/wiki/Hayate i jest on moim nieudolnym tłumaczeniem Plik:Awesome icon.png Hayate urodził się 3 lipca w małej wiosce daleko poza granicami Equestrii jako pierwsze dziecko i jedyny syn Shidena i Ayame. Urodził się w rodzinie głowy Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clanu, co czyni go aktualnie liderem całego klanu. Zaraz po nim w kolejce do tego tytułu znajduje się jego młodsza siostra Kasumi. Pegaz ma dziś prawdopodobnie 25 lat. Źrebięce lata Hayate wydawały się z początku bardzo szczęśliwe. Większość czasu spędzał na szkoleniu się w sztuce klanu zwanej Tenjin Mon stylu ninjutsu wraz ze swą młodszą siostrą, którą bardzo kochał zresztą ze wzajemnością. Ojciec poprosił go by zajął się również szkoleniem przybranej córki Genry (przywódcy klanu i sekty Pon Hajin) - Ayane. Hayate zgodził się na to i tak zaczęła się rodzić głęboka przyjaźń pomiędzy mistrzem klanu, a "źrebięciem przeklętego". Kiedy ogier skończył 23 lata jego rodzinną wioskę zaatakował zdradziecki wuj Raidou, który w przeszłości został wydalony z klanu. Hayate i Ayane byli na pierwszej linii obrony wioski. Ayane zaatakowana przez Raidou starała się bronić swojego brata, ale szybko została pokonana. Hayate pobiegł jej na pomoc, ale gdy Raidou nazwał go "słabeuszem" ukrywającym się za klaczami, pegaz zaatakował go z wściekłością. Używał Torn Blast Sky by zwyciężyć Raidou, mimo protestów Ayane, został jednak mistrzowsko pokonany przez swego wuja, a Torn Blast Sky zostały skradzione. Podczas tej walki ich ostatnie ataki zderzyły się, wybuch wynikający z tego zderzenia rzucił Hayate w drzewo, spowodowało to pęknięcia kręgosłupa i sprowadziło na niego długoletnią śpiączkę. Relacje rodzinne Kasumi Kasumi to młodsza siostra Hayate. Pegaz był bardzo opiekuńczym i wyrozumiałym bratem, co tworzyło z nich zgrane i blisko związanym ze sobą rodzeństwo. Po tym jak Hayate wpadł w śpiączkę w skutek ataku wuja Raidou, Kasumi szukała zemsty na zdradzieckim krewnym za to, co zrobił jej drogiemu bratu, starając się bronić jego honoru jak i honoru całej rodziny. Więzy krwi po między tym rodzeństwem są naprawdę bardzo silne. Nie nadszarpnęło ich nawet to, że Hayate został nowym liderem Mugen Tenshin Clanu. Niestety Kasumi porzuciła swe obowiązki Shinobi stając się Runaway Shinobi. Hayate nigdy nie zaszkodziłby swej ukochanej siostrze, nie mógł jednak znieść jej ucieczki z klanu, była ona bowiem skazą na honorze Mistrza Shinobi i spowodowała lekkie ochłodzenie ich relacji. Mimo to, bez względu na wszystkie przeciwności losu, Hayate i Kasumi zawsze będą wobec siebie lojalni. Ostatnimi czasy Kasumi i Hayate pracowali razem, aby zatrzymać rozwój badań i eksperymentów genetycznych prowadzonych przez DOATEC. Ogier jako jedyny poznał wtedy, że osoba podająca się za jego siostrę jest tylko jej klonem zwanym Alphą, nie zaś prawdziwą Kasumi. Ayane Ayane i Hayate łączy silna relacja, mimo że nie dba on o nią tak bardzo jak o swoją bliżej spokrewnioną siostrę. Jest przyrodnim bratem młodej pegazicy, nie zdawał sobie jednak z tego sprawy, gdyż ich matka długo skrywała tą tajemnice wstydząc się krzywdy jaka ją spotkała. Kiedy Ayane była jeszcze źrebięciem, starszy pegaz był jednym z niewielu kucyków, nie widzących w niej "potomka demona". Jego życzliwość wobec niej, w połączeniu z siłą i determinacją które go cechują , zrodziły w oczach Ayane wielki podziw do niego graniczący może nawet z miłością. Nie wiadomo, czy Hayate jest świadomy tych uczuć, nie mówiąc już o tym czy je odwzajemnia. Oczywistym jest jednak, że jakikolwiek romantyczny związek między nimi jest całkowicie wykluczony. Pomimo to starszy brat zawsze chroni młodą klacz i staje po jej stronie w każdym sporze. W walce potrafią stworzyć doskonale zgrany duet i walczyć ramie w ramie. Ciekawostki * Ulubionym daniem Hayate jest potrawa przyrządzana z cienko pokrojonych warzyw oraz tofu, które gotuje się razem w bulionie z sosu sojowego, słodkiej sake oraz cukru. * Pegaz ten pasjonuje się medytacją Zen, a także sztuką dobywania miecza określaną w jego środowisku mianem Iaidō 500px|center Przypisy Autorem kucyka jest : Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Ponysony innych postaci Kategoria:Crossover